Little Reaper
by Washi
Summary: Ichigo and company meet a new shinigami. Although she isn't very strong, she is smart and inventive. She is soft spoken and kind, but she's haunted by ghosts from her past ... [[Original Character Title subject to change]]


_Author's Note_

Welcome to my fanfiction, working title _Little Reaper_. Just a few things before I get into the story, because I like to keep things nice'n'orderly and such.

- First and foremost, I'll probably have one of these ANs at the beginning or end of each chapter. Mainly because I fear that I might have to explain some things and whatnot.

- The title is a working title and as such is subject to change at any time at my convenience. I know that this fact is probably bad manners, but it is necessary for me to keep my state of mind. After all – I hate this title, but I can't think of anything better. If anyone ELSE can come up with anything better, please! feel free to let me know :D

- An apology in advance for any ... uhm ... OOC-ness in any of the characters. This is a Bleach fanfiction and centers around the 11th squad in parts. I've seen up through the Bount arc of Bleach, but I haven't been able to watch much lately, so, I apologize for OOC-ness, and please realize that it is my fault as an author. On that note, if you find any blatant OOC-ness, please message me and let me know ... I want this fanfiction to be well written, and I would like to cut OOC out as much as possible.

- I have in this fanfic an Original Character. Her name is Sheri – and yes she is based on me. I will attempt to use her wisely and keep Mary-Sue-ing out of this story. Just like OOC-ing, I would like it if you would let me know if Sheri happens to get a little _too_ Mary-Sue.

- Sheri is going to have romantic experiences with one of the canon cast members. I usually try to steer away from this if such a thing happens during the Anime, but as I have been unable to watch the anime ... well ... my options become limited. With this relationship there may be some lime, but I will NOT have any lemon. Just so you know.

- Another thing with Sheri, if anyone is taking Japanese or knows enough to help me with her Zanpakuto's name, please please _please_ contact me. I do not and have not take/n Japanese courses and while I know what I wish her Zanpakuto's name to _mean_ I haven't the foggiest idea on how to put that on paper.

I believe that is all. Other information will become available as the story progresses. For now ... ? Sit back and enjoy the show!

---_End of Author's Note_---

**Chapter One: Sheri**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Without much thought the girl rolled over and hit her alarm clock, silencing it. Then, with a little groan, she pulled her blankets over her head and fell back asleep.

Half an hour later she jumped out of bed with a cry. She grabbed her clock, saw the time, and cursed loudly.

"I'm late!"

She dropped the clock and ran into the bathroom to take stock of her morning face. She looked horrible. Her curly brown hair was a rat's nest of tangles, her pale skin looked pallid in the mirror, and her normally thin body looked undernourished. With a groan she ran back into her room, gathered her new school uniform returned to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

---

Fifteen minutes later the girl was bounding on the balls of her feet, waiting for the toaster to pop so that she could leave. Her schoolbag was packed, her curly hair pulled into two pigtail-buns, and she had put on a small amount of blush to bring out some color in her dull skin.

The toaster popped and in a few quick motions the girl buttered the bread, turned out the lights, locked the door, and was on her way to her first day of school – toast in mouth.

---

_'Late ... _late!_ ... You stupid, _stupid_ girl! Why did you sleep in? You've really screwed up this time, more than usual. Oooooh, the Captain is going to be so pissed at me ... especially after he went through all that work to get me here ... I'm doomed, that's all there is too it. _Doomed To solidify her silent point, the girl took a decided bite out of the piece of toast – and then promptly ran into someone.

"Oof!"

Stunned for a moment, the girl shook her head to regain her composure, briefly lamented her lost breakfast (she had dropped the piece of toast), and then looked at who she had run into.

It was a brown-haired boy, slightly taller than her 5'5, with kind brown eyes. He had on the male uniform for the school she was to be attending – with the tie pulled a little loose.

"Ah! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" the girl said, a little too loudly. She bowed slightly.

The boy laughed and held up his hands, embarrassed by the girl's show of formality. "No, no! It's alright!" he smiled at her, "Are you heading to Karakura High School as well?"

The girl looked up, "Ah ... yes!" she said. She realized then that she had completely forgotten where she was supposed to be going. All she knew was that she was going to be going to the same high school that Ichigo and the other's were in – in their class as well. Her Captain had arranged it that way. She hoped that Karakura was the right school.

The boy studied her for a moment, "I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?"

"Yes! I just moved to Japan from America," the girl said, inwardly she sighed with relief – she at least remembered _something_ about her story.

"America? If you just got here, how do you speak Japanese so well?" the boy asked. The girl blushed.

"The town that I grew up in had a lot of Japanese immigrants. I picked it up really early. Had to, to talk to people," the girl admitted. It wasn't a _total_ lie – the events had just happened a long time ago. Just like her move from America had happened a long time ago. Suddenly the girl realized she hadn't introduced herself, and she had no idea of the boy's name ... and the two were just standing in the middle of the road. "Shouldn't we be getting to school?"

The boy started, "Uh, yeah ... probably. C'mon, I'll walk you there."

The pair started walking. With each step the girl berated herself for being late – on her first day no less! Way to set a good impression.

"My name is Asano, Keigo Asano, by the way," the boy said. Startled from her thoughts, the girl stared at him for a moment, not fully comprehending what he had just told her. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh! My name is Shel – _Sheri_. Maxwell," She said her last name in English, having not entirely figured out how to pronounce the word in Japanese. Her first name was much easier.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sheri," Asano said. Sheri noted that he didn't even attempt her last name.

---

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our newest transfer student, Sheri ... Maku - "

"Maxwell," Sheri finished for the teacher, Misato Ochi. She bowed formally toward the class, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Alright, Sheri, why don't you sit yourself in one of the empty desks and we'll get started for the day!" Misato said. With another slight bow Sheri made her way to a desk in the back of the classroom, next to the windows. With a smile she let her mind drift as she watched the clouds flow by.

---

At lunch, Asano introduced Sheri to his friends – the most notable of which (in her mind) was Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper who she had been sent to find. However, she found that she liked the cheerful – if slightly ditzy – Orihime Inoue the most. Sheri could feel a lot of spiritual energy in the room – radiating from a few of the students – two of the boys and Orihime. This surprised her. Apparently there was more than met the eye in Karakura Town. Sheri guessed that was why she had been sent there.

---

The school day was almost over, and Sheri was becoming nervous. Ichigo was popular, and she hadn't had a chance (or a reason) to get him by himself so that she could properly introduce herself. She knew that she needed to let him know who she was – and why she was there – but she had no idea how to approach him.

_' "Durr, you don' know me, but I was sent here by Soul Society ta help ya out and work unner ya. You're gonna be my temporary Captain! Ain' tha' great!?" Yeah, like _that will_ go over well,'_ Shelly thought. She sighed again and looked over at Ichigo, again surprised by his brightly colored hair.

"Make sure you do your homework tonight!" the teacher said. Sheri blinked – once again she had spaced out and wasn't entirely certain what had happened. She quickly put her things into her bag. Brushing some stray hair out of her face, she took a deep breath and approached Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" she asked. He had been talking to some of his friends, and she had obviously interrupted. Her face turned red hot as she tried to remember what she was going to say.

"Yeah?" the orange-haired boy demanded. Sheri jumped a little.

"Ahm, I ... er ... that is ... can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked, the last words coming out as a blur. She bowed her head again, more to hide her blushing than in formality. After a moment's pause she added, quietly, "Please?"

Ichigo humphed, but he led her out into the hall. He looked around and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want," he demanded, more a statement than a question.

"Ichigo ... Ahm ... My name is Sheri Maxwell. I've been sent by Soul Socie-"

Ichigo cut her off, "What!?" he said as he looked around, desperate to make certain that no one heard what she said.

"Please, Ichigo, let me finish. I've been sent by my Captain to come serve under you. You are my temporary Captain, and I will follow your orders. I'm here to help you," Sheri said. Ichigo just stared at her.

After a moment he regained his thoughts, "W-Who is your captain? Why didn't they send Rukia? Or Renji? Or anyone else who has been here before?"

"The decision to send me here was that of my Captain, not of Soul Society as a whole, otherwise they probably would have sent Rukia or Renji ... " Sheri explained. Under her breath she mumbled, "They probably would have sent someone who would be of more used to you too."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Oh! You asked who my captain is – was. You have fought my Captain in battle – beat him too. I'm a member of the eleventh division, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, and Vice Captain Yachiru Kusajishi. I trust you remember them?"

Dumbfounded, Ichigo nodded. He stared at the girl in front of him – she was short and slight, she looked _nothing_ like the other members of the eleventh squad whom he had met. Sheri nodded, knowing what he was thinking.

"I don't know why Captain Kenpachi insisted on me being in the eleventh division ... maybe it was because Yachi- ah, Vice Captain Yachiru likes my company. Regardless, for now I'm here under your command."

Another uncomfortable moment of silence and Sheri sighed again. "I'll be at home ... Here's my phone number. Bye!"

She walked away down the hall, leaving Ichigo behind with a slip of paper in his hand.


End file.
